With the continuous development of computer and Internet technologies, a user usually performs an information operation by using a computing device such as a computer, and the operation on the information is usually carried out based on an identification number of the information to be processed.
However, along with the explosive growth of information, identification numbers for identifying various information have more and more digits, which are difficult for communication and information operation and error-prone, and have a low operation efficiency.
Using a product number used in an Internet product library as an example, in the prior art, for each product, a unique product number will be generated correspondingly, and when users want to perform an operation on the product information of the product, the product number is used for performing the operation, such as a query operation, on the corresponding product information.
However, due to the growing diversity of the categories and styles of products, the length of the product number is increasing and accumulating day by day, and has been extended to a very long length. Using a product number with such a length to perform an operation on the product information is very inconvenient and error-prone, and has low operation efficiency.